Project Pen Pal
by xHeavilyxBrokenx
Summary: Hogwarts has started a new Pen Pal project. As fate would have it Lily Evans and James Potter are put together. James is over Lily, but he wants another girl. Lily couldn't care less about James but decides to help him. Big mistake...
1. From James to Lily

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Harry Potter. There I said it, now let me wallow it my pit of sadness.

---

**Project: Pen Pal**

Lily's POV

"Another project?" I complained to my two best friends Elizabeth and Kiara, "I have enough homework already! I don't need to write to some person about…what do you even write about in a letter? I am _not_ a letter writer, okay. I don't even see why we need to do this project! What are we going to write about? The weather? I don't think that I need to be wasting paper on something…stupid like this!" After I finished my rant, I gasped for breath.

"I for one think that this is going to be fun." Kiara began in true Kiara style. Kiara was always the cheerful, positive one of the three of us. "Why shouldn't it? And Lily, we won't have to write big letters, maybe just a couple of sentences. It'll be exciting. Something different. And you can talk about a lot of things in letters. You can talk about your life, and your feelings about things…there are so many possibilities. Thankfully only we're writing to someone in our house. Imagine if we had to write to Slytherins."

I doubted that things were going to work out as smoothly as Kiara planned. I just had this bad feeling that something would go wrong.

I turned to Elizabeth. She was looking at her nails. She was the exact opposite to Kiara. She was hardly ever cheerful, and she always seemed more negative than positive. But although she seemed like that, it was only because she was very secretive and shy.

"So what do you think about the project, Liz?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I guess it will either be good or bad. It depends who I get put with."

Liz made a fair point. It wouldn't be too awful if I were paired with someone nice. But on the other hand, it would totally piss me off; if I got put with some egoistic, arrogant, conceited -the list goes on- prat that I would have to keep writing to even though I didn't want to. Oh great, I feel depressed again.

After that speech Dumbledore had made, our Gryffindor house was split into two. What I mean by that is that we were separated into two crowds of people. One crowd would find out who they were suppose to be writing to and write the first letter. While the other crowd would receive the first letter and write back. This Pan Pal process would go on for the whole year. Yes, I know. _The whole year_. Talk about _fun_.

Elizabeth, Kiara and I were all chosen to be the crowd that received the letter.

We stood around to see the reactions of the people who found out who they were going to be writing to. Well, we stood around to see the reactions of three certain people just like everybody else was.

Everybody wanted to see whom James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were going to get.

The first to open his scrap of paper was Remus. He opened it and read it. He reacted okay. He seemed normal.

The second was Sirius. He opened it and seemed to be bored. Like the person he got was no one special. He was probably only sad that he didn't get some dumb supermodel.

Then the third was James. He opened it, and his jaw sort of dropped open in shock. He nearly dropped his scrap of paper. After a few second he realised what he was doing and closed his mouth. They went out of the common room. Probably to tell each other whom they had received.

I personally feel sorry for the poor person that James Potter has to write too. Probably all he'll ever talk about is himself. But I'm betting most of the population of the girls here in Gryffindor would love him for they're Pen Pal. They can be so immature.

James Potter is a egoistic, arrogant, conceited prat.

He used to like me in third year. Asked me out every chance he could. But my answer was always the same. No.

I guess he must have got bored with me or something because after third year he never asked me out again. Which I guess is a good thing. I mean, I _know_ is a good thing. Because anyway every girl he has gone out with gets dumped within three to four days. I've never actually seen him with the same girl for a week. You'd think that the girls would learn, wouldn't you?

All I can do now is hope for the best.

---

I hate mornings. I absolutely _hate _mornings.

It dawns on me that today my Pen Pal might have written to me.

I groggily sit up. I walk towards the door. There is a slip of paper. It is addressed to me.

It is the moment of truth. Time to find out who my Pen Pal is. Time to find out whether this project will be a good thing or a bad thing.

I take a deep breath.

I tear open the envelope.

I read it.

Everything goes black.

---

The next thing I know, freezing cold water is getting poured on me.

Elizabeth and Kiara have worried expressions on their faces.

I have absolutely no idea what is going on.

I sit up. My head is pounding. Why is my head pounding? And why the hell did they just pour cold water on me? Why am I lying down? Too many questions. My head hurts so much.

"What happened?" I slur. I sound like a drunk.

"I think you fainted." Kiara said still looking worried.

"Of course she fainted." Another dorm mate of mine said.

"We were all asleep. We just woke up because your head hit the ground. That must have hurt…" Elizabeth said also still looking worried.

Know wonder my head hurts so much.

I slowly stand up. I have a piece of paper in my hand.

"Are you sure your okay?" Alice asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks." _Not_ I feel like my head is about to explode.

I look down at the letter once more. I read it again, this cannot be happening to me.

It reads:

**Dear Evans,**

**Guess what? I'm your new Pen Pal. It's going to be so much fun writing to each other for a whole year isn't it? I know what fun! Looking forward to your letter back.**

**Your bestest buddy,**

**James Potter**

This cannot be happening. Why on earth was I paired with James Potter. I am not having a good day. Not at all.

---

**A/N: **So what did you think? I kind of wrote that in a rush. Please, please, please review. I want feedback!


	2. From Lily to James

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.

---

**Project Pen Pal**

James POV

It totally surprised me when I got Evans as me pen friend.

In a way I'm happy, but at the same time depressed. I think I'm leaning more towards depressed.

I'm happy because at least I didn't get a girl I've dated before. That would've been awkward. But I'm depressed because I know for a fact that Lily Evans hates my guts. And that's not a comforting thought at all.

I would've been thrilled if we had done this pen pal thing in third year and I had gotten Lily as my pen friend _then_. Because back then I had convinced myself that Lily Evans was my one true love.

Yeah, I know. I was incredibly stupid in third year.

Don't get me wrong, Evans is indeed a specimen of beauty. She has long red hair, and big green eyes that I used to melt in back in third year. Not to mention the fact that she is the smartest witch in our year level. But after a year of pursuing her, I decided to move on and say goodbye to her beautiful green eyes. It wasn't the end of the world just because she didn't want to go out with me.

But here I am now. Paired with Evans as my pen friend.

I wrote to her first.

I tried to be funny, used my usual charm. Not. What I did instead was write a lot of crap that I knew would make her mad.

Why I did that I do not know. I just seem to like making her mad.

I'm pretty sure she'll hate it. Well she had better start getting used to it because we're going to have to be writing to each other for a looooong time.

And unfortunately for her she has to answer to because we're being graded on this. By graded I mean that if we don't do this project we fail, so I know she'll do it. That's Evans for you. Perfect A student.

Not that I don't think that grades are important. Of course they are. I'm an A student too, but I don't study the way Evans does. I guess for me it just comes naturally. So I've never really had to worry about studying much.

Right now I'm sitting on my bed reading my favourite Quidditch magazine waiting for a letter in reply from Evans.

I'm going to be so thrilled reading it. Not.

She'll probably use her letter to torment me. And when she wants to torment someone, that girl really can. She has a _bad_ temper.

Someone's at the door. It's Sirius.

He's walking to his bed. He collapses onto it face first.

"What's up?" I ask trying my best to sound concerned because Sirius is such a drama queen.

I hear a muffled response from his bed.

"What?" I ask since sometimes I really don't understand Sirius when he is in one of his moods.

This time he gets his face off his pillow.

"I got that Kiara girl as my pen pal." He says in this dramatic voice. Like this is the worst thing that has ever happened in his life. He drops his head back onto the pillow.

"So what?"

Knowing Sirius it was probably because he didn't get Jade, the new girl he was chasing.

"I was hoping to get Jade, or possibly Sarah. But no, I get stuck with whatever-her-name-is."

I roll my eyes. Good old predictable Sirius.

"Just because she doesn't swoon at the sight of you-"

"And what do you mean by that?" He is sitting upright now glaring at me indignantly.

I chuckle. He knows exactly what I mean.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Sirius can't think of anything else to say to me so he drops his head back on his pillow.

"So who'd you get anyway?" The muffled voice beneath the pillow says.

"Lily Evans." I say quietly.

"Sirius is up again.

"Wait can you repeat that, I thought you said Lily Evans."

"You know exactly what I said!" I snap back at him. Sometimes Sirius gets on my nerves. But I guess that's what best friends are for.

He has a huge grin on his face. This doesn't look good…

"I don't like her anymore, you know that." I say calmly back to him.

Surprisingly Sirius just shrugs and lies down on his bed.

I hear footsteps, the door is thrown open. Remus walks through.

"Guess what! Prongs got Lily as a pen pal!" Sirius says loudly.

I go over to his bed and punch on the arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaims angrily.

Remus turns towards me. He has an intrigued look on his face.

"Yes it's true." I say to him. Sirius is still rubbing his sore arm and muttering to himself.

"Too bad you're not in third year." He says.

Remus is really good at that. He can read your mind just like that. Sometimes it can be really cool, but sometimes really annoying.

"So you wrote to her already?" He asks while looking in his bag.

"Yeah, I have. I'm hoping to get a letter back from her soon." I say back to him. Which makes me wonder who Remus got.

"So who'd you get Moony?" I ask curiously.

"Elizabeth." He says while still looking in his bag.

"You mean that girl that never says anything?" Sirius asks after finally getting over me punching him in the arm.

"Yep." He says to Sirius.

It really makes me think you know. I mean what a coincidence. Out of all of the people we could have been paired up with we got paired up with Lily and her friends. It's kind of weird.

Something's slipped under the door. I go to get it. It's addressed to me. It's in Lily's handwriting. I can tell because it is so neat since she is neat at everything.

I take a deep breath. And open the slip of paper.

It reads:

**Dear Potter,**

**Have I told you how much I hate you? I think I have, and if I had a choice I would not even write to you. But maybe I would enjoy it more if I made your life a living hell.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Lily Evans**

That does not sound comforting at all.

---

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to update! I know that this chapter wasn't that great, but I'll try to make my next chapter better. I plan on writing a full chapter of letters between James and Lily after this chapter.


	3. First Letters: Lily and James

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't have the smarts to create Harry Potter. So therefore, no I do not own Harry Potter.

---

**Project Pen Pal**

Letters: Lily and James

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**You can't possibly mean that, Why would you hate _me_? I would really appreciate it if you didn't make my life a living hell.**

**Your friend,**

**James Potter**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**Oh don't you dare try and play innocent with me Potter. I can see right through you. You know _exactly_ why I despise you. Remember third year? Yeah, I thought so. I guess you can say that this is revenge for me, because you made my life a living hell back then.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lily Evans**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**If I say that I am sincerely sorry for everything I did back in third year, will it stop you from making my life a living hell?**

**Your incredibly nervous friend,**

**James Potter**

**PS Did I mention that sometimes you scare me?**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**You should be scared. Do you really think that I would just forgive you just like that? If you did, you really are more of an idiot than I thought.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lily Evans**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**Ok, fine. I knew that wouldn't work. But it was worth a try. Like I said, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about third year. I could keep saying how sorry I am but I'm guessing you would get more annoyed at me. What can I do to make you forgive me? You name it I'll do it. Here, I'll put a chocolate frog in this letter for you in the hope that you'll forgive me.**

**Best wishes,**

**James Potter**

**PS Chocolate frog –**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**Just because you gave me a chocolate frog doesn't mean I'll forgive you. And you can't do anything (now) that'll change my mind.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lily Evans**

**PS I might think of something that you can do for me later, but I don't have anything planned just yet.**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**I really mean what I said. About the 'I'll do anything' thing I said. Does that make sense to you? Because it sure doesn't to me. But I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyway, I'm just hoping that after I do whatever you want me to do for you, I'll be forgiven. I need your help on something.**

**Best wishes,**

**James Potter**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**You need my help? _The_ James Potter needs my help? I didn't think it was possible! And I _still_ haven't decided what I want you to for me. I might not even want to decide because I don't want to forgive you. What do you need my help for anyway?**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lily Evans**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**Laugh it up now Evans, but when you need help, don't come crying to me. And I'm not going to tell you why I need your help until I am forgiven.**

**Best wishes,**

**James Potter**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**I know I'm going to regret this, but I've finally decided. It's easier for you to do than everything else I had planned. I want to know what you need my help with. I have a bad feeling I just wasted that decision…**

**Yours regretfully,**

**Lily Evans**

**PS I let you off easy this time. But if you ever so much as remotely annoy me, you're back to square one.**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**Are you sure you want to waste your decision on this? Because if you want to change your mind now, go ahead.**

**Yours truly,**

**James Potter**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**Is it that bad? I'm letting you off easy, and you want me to give you a harder task? _Now_ I'm intrigued. I take back what I said about me wasting this decision. So spit it out.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lily Evans**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**Thanks for making fun of me. I really appreciate it. What I need you to do for me is really a…favour. It's kind of personal and embarrassing. And first I need to make sure that you'll help me with it before I tell you. So I'll need your confirmation in the next letter.**

**Best wishes,**

**James Potter**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**Embarrassing and personal huh? Fine, I agree to whatever it is you want me to do. Unfortunately curiosity has gotten the best of me. So hurry up and tell me already!**

**Yours impatiently,**

**Lily Evans**

**---**

**Dear Evans,**

**I think it's best if we talk about this in person if you don't mind.**

**Best wishes,**

**James Potter**

**---**

**Dear Potter,**

**Fine. Meet you in the common room in five minutes.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lily Evans**

**---**

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. The next chapter is the letters between Sirius and Kiara. Please review!


	4. First Letters: Sirius and Kiara

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own Harry Potter. Do you think I would be writing this if I did?

---

**Project Pen Pal**

Letters: Sirius and Kiara

---

**Hey K,**

**I guess I'm your new pen pal.**

**From,**

**Sirius Black**

**---**

**Hi Sirius!**

**Aren't you excited about this pen pal thing? I know I am! I think it was a great idea for the school to start this! We'll get to know each other, and find out things we didn't know about each other. Don't you find this exciting?**

**Love from,**

**Kiara Andrews**

**---**

**Yeah, It's _really_ exciting.**

**From**

**Sirius B**

**---**

**Dear Sirius,**

**I'd really like to find out more about you. To me you seem mysterious. What do I seem like to you?**

**Love from,**

**Kiara Andrews**

**---**

**Kia,**

**You seem really…happy.**

**From,**

**Sirius**

**---**

**Yep that's me alright! So I'll tell you a bit about myself and you can tell me a bit about yourself, ok?**

**I love reading!**

**My favourite colour is turquoise!**

**My favourite subject is charms!**

**There. I told you three things about me. Now it's your turn!**

**Love from,**

**Kiara**

**---**

**I don't like reading. Unless it's about Quidditch.**

**I like Quidditch.**

**I don't know what else to write.**

**S Black**

**---**

**Oh well, it doesn't matter if you can't think of anything else! Is there anything else you want to tell me about? How about things that happened today? I'll tell you what happened to me today. Well…I woke up in the morning, earlier than everyone else, as usual. I'm really more of a morning person than a night person! Although I'm hardly ever cranky! I woke up my two best friends Lily Evans and Elizabeth McKenzie, who are both _not_ morning people. They were really cranky at first but eventually they got up. Then we went down for breakfast. Since it's Saturday and we had no classes, we decided to go for a walk by the lake. Have you ever just walked by the lake? It's really nice and relaxing. So that's what we were doing. WE didn't really talk much because we didn't want to ruin the peace and serenity. But after a while we started to feel hungry again. So I suggested a picnic by the lake. We went inside to get some food and a blanket to sit on. It was really nice out there eating our food and talking. When we finished we went back inside, and by then it was starting to get dark. That's basically all of my day! It's your turn to tell me about your day now! I bet your day's more exciting than mine! But probably not as relaxing!**

**Love from,**

**Kiara**

**---**

**Hey Sirius!**

**It's me, Kiara. I just wanted to know whether you got my last letter because you haven't replied in a while.**

**Love from,**

**Kiara**

**---**

**Sorry for taking so long to reply. I've been…busy. I didn't really do anything today, just the usual.**

**SB**

**---**

**I get what you mean. It's a school day, so you're just doing what you normally do, right? I didn't do anything much today either. So it was just a normal day for me too. How's life? Or more specifically, how are you doing? What's your family like? I'm doing ok. My family includes my mother, father, and little sister. I love them because they are my family.**

**Love from,**

**Kiara**

**---**

**I'm doing fine. You wouldn't want to know about my family. But I'll tell you one thing: They're evil. So I'm betting that my family is more dysfunctional than yours, since you love your family so much.**

**From,**

**Sirius**

**PS Are you a muggle born?**

**---**

A/N: I am SO sorry that this chapter was so short! I just had a really, really bad case of writer's block. Thankyou to my reviewers! I love you SO, SO much! If you haven't reviewed, or you would like to, feel free to. Next chapter is the letters between Remus and Elizabeth.


	5. First Letters: Remus and Elizabeth

**Disclaimer:** You're kidding me right? _Me_ own Harry Potter, need I even answer?

--

**Project Pen Pal**

Letters: Remus and Elizabeth

---

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**Hey. I'm not really sure how to start of letters because I'm not big on letter writing…but firstly I should probably tell you that my name is Remus Lupin and I'm you're new pen pal! I hope that you have enough time to write back to me soon!**

**Your new pen pal,**

**Remus Lupin**

**---**

**Dear Remus,**

**No this is not Elizabeth…actually it's me Lily. I know you're probably wondering what am _I_ doing writing to you, considering you are not even my pen pal…but I just wanted to say something to you. You know my pen pal is Potter, right? Well, of course you'd know since you're friends and all. But I just wanted to tell you something. HE NEEDS MY HELP! Yes, I know you can't believe it either, right? But he wrote to me saying he needed my help with something. And now I'm telling everybody! Well everybody in my dorm anyway. I don't actually know what he _needs_ help with yet…but I'm going to find out soon. Anyway I just told you this because Lizzie and Kia were getting tired of me telling them every five seconds, even though I did NOT tell them every five seconds…it's more like ten. Anyway it was fun writing this letter to you. And maybe I'll see you in the library soon.**

**Your friend,**

**Lily Evans**

**P.S JAMES POTTER NEEDS MY HELP! Sorry, I just thought I would remind you in case you forgot.**

**---**

**Dear Remus,**

**Hi! It's me Kiara not Elizabeth! I found you're letter under the door, and it looked like it'd been opened so I just opened it and read it. I know I'm not you're pen pal but I wanted to ask you something about my own pen pal because I know that you're really good friends with him. Sirius Black. Does he not talk a lot or something…because he doesn't seem to write a lot in our letters. Does he have a writing problem or something, or is he just really shy? Because in class I never really get the impression that he is shy since he DOES talk a lot. So I just wanted to know what's up with him? Does he have a problem with me? Because I know that I can be really straightforward and peppy, so maybe he doesn't like that? Sorry for all these questions, but I'm really bored and I wanted to know. Plus Lily is being a real pain! She keeps telling us every five seconds how James Potter needs her help.**

**Love from,**

**Kiara**

**---**

**Dear Remus,**

**This is Elizabeth. Sorry it took me a while to reply; I couldn't find you're letter anywhere. And when I found it, I think that someone had opened it already. And I bet I know who the culprits are. Sorry about that. Knowing whom these two culprits are I bet they wrote to you didn't they? And they are known by the names Lily Evan and Kiara Andrews? See, I knew I was right. AND I bet Lily told you that James needs her help? Like a billion times? And Kiara is asking you about Sirius? Because that's all she ever talks about. Wanting to find out who the REAL Sirius is. So sometimes I get a little crazy with these two around. It was nice writing to you Remus, and I hope that you don't find this letter to boring.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Elizabeth**

**---**

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**You seem to know a lot about your friends. Because everything you wrote to me in your letter was true. Lily and Kiara DID write to me and it was about everything you said it was. I talked to Lily today about the help that James needs. It seems that James had just told her, and she can't believe it. And Kiara? Just tell Kiara for me that Sirius is a complete idiot, most of the time. But sometimes he can have he's serious (no pun intended) moments. But normally that's only if you know him well enough, for him to open up like that. So…what do people write in letters anyway?**

**Your pen pal,**

**Remus**

**---**

**Dear Remus,**

**This is indeed Elizabeth. Just in case some crazy people decide to write to you. But I don't think so this time since I woke up early this morning, and you're letter was under the door. And it wasn't opened or anything. I don't actually know what people write in letters…I'll ask Lily. She says that she doesn't know either. I just asked her what she writes to James. She says that she writes to him about how much she hates him. Ok…but since I can't write to you about how much I hate you since I _don't_ hate you, I don't think that was very helpful. Kiara just came in. I'll ask her too. She says to talk about myself. I guess that _is_ better advice, and since I don't know what else to write so I might as well write about that. My name is Elizabeth, obviously, but sometimes people call me Lizzie or Liz. I am a half blood. I like the colour black. Now it's your turn.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Elizabeth**

---

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**Ok, it's my turn now. My name is Remus, if you haven't realised already, and I just like being called Remus. I'm half blood too. And my favourite colour is red. There you go. You know, you seem different from what I thought you were. Because in class and stuff you seem more quiet, but when we are just communicating to each other through letters you're much more…chatty. I don't want you to be offended or anything by that, not at all. I just think that it's nice to know your real personality.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Remus**

---

**Dear Remus,**

**I think that the reason I'm more outgoing when I'm writing to you, is because it is way different when you are talking to someone than when you write them a letter, if you get what I mean. I think it is more relaxed. Like if you make a mistake you can just start again, whereas if you are talking to someone and you say something stupid you can't erase what you said. And it also helps if your pen pal is really nice; it makes you feel more relaxed when you write to each other.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Elizabeth**

---

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**I know what you mean about the talking in person thing and the letter writing being different. And I completely agree that if you have a nice pen pal it is much easier to write.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Remus**

---

**Dear Remus,**

**Did you see the full moon last night? Wow. I've always been entranced by the moon. Especially when it is full. I didn't see you in the common room last night. I thought you needed to finish your transfiguration homework? I just finished mine this morning because I just couldn't study last night. Hope you got yours finished. You probably did though; you always get your homework done on time.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Elizabeth**

---

**Dear Remus,**

**Did you get my letter yesterday? Because I didn't get a reply. You were probably to busy anyway. I saw you in the common room just now. I didn't get to talk to you though. You didn't look so well. Are you ok? Because if you're sick than you probably don't need me babbling to you about complete nonsense like the moon and stuff. If you don't want to write back to me because you are too sick, I'm totally fine with that. Just don't reply to this letter. And if you really are sick, I hope you get better soon.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Elizabeth**

---

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**Sorry about not being able to reply to you the other day. I was just a little preoccupied. I did get to finish my transfiguration homework though. And I'm fine now. Not sick or anything. Just was a little tired the other night. I'm not a big fan of the moon though. It's just something that I've never liked ever since I was a kid.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Remus**

---

**Dear Remus,**

**I'm glad you're feeling better now. Don't worry about not replying, everyone has their busy days. It was nice talking to you in the library today. But if you ask me I think you should get a little more sleep. You still look a little tired. Not as bad as the other day of course. I've got loads of homework to do so I've got to go.**

**Your pen pal,**

**Elizabeth**

**PS What happened that made you not like the moon? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious.**

---

A/N: Thankyou so, so, so, so, so much for the reviews guys! And I know I haven't updated for AGES. But I've been really busy lately and I went on holiday and just came back on Thursday. I don't think that this chapter was really that great, but since everyone waited for so long I posted it up. Again a BIG THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed and please review for this chapter. You don't have to if you don't want to of course. But reviews make me happy, and you want me to be happy don't you?


	6. Lily's POV: Relationship coaching

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter. NOT.

---

**Project Pen Pal**

Lily's POV

JAMES NEEDS MY HELP!

Ok, there it's out of my system now. Completely. Nope I don't feel the need to tell anybody else that James needs my help. The urge is totally gone.

Yeah, right.

But maybe I do feel the tiniest bit guilty at having told everybody I know about how James, I mean Potter…he doesn't deserve to be called by his first name, needs my help. But mostly I think that this is payback for third year. So Potter you have no one else to blame but yourself. If you hadn't have annoyed me then, then I wouldn't have told everybody. So it is entirely YOUR fault.

I haven't exactly found out what Potter needs my help with YET. You see, he was supposed to tell me. We were going to meet in the common room and he would tell me there. But then we were interrupted. By who else but Sirius Black.

Surprise, surprise.

So since this is a personal problem of James's, he didn't want anybody else to know, even if it was his best mate. He said he'd tell me another time. When we had more privacy.

Even though I was DYING to know, I agreed. I can't seem to eager to know his problem. He might think that I actually WANT to help him. I just agreed to this because he made me. And that's all.

Right now I am in the library. There's only Remus, and me but he just left. So now I am alone. By myself in the library. Studying. God, I need to get a life. I mean who studies on a Saturday night? But I don't know what else I can do. I can't be in the same room as Kiara now, because as soon as I am in the same room as her she starts talking about how she wants to find the inner soul of Sirius Black, or something. I almost feel sorry for Black. Almost. And Elizabeth? She's being a pain, and keeps ignoring me. Just because I kept saying how James Potter needed my help every ten seconds. She'll say I said it every five seconds, but I know for a fact that it's actually ten. Because I timed myself. See? See what a weirdo I am? Who TIMES themselves? I think I am probably the only person EVER to time herself just because a guy needs her help. I have NO life.

I just realised that it would be a really good time for James to come and tell me now. Because we have enough privacy, all we need to do is go behind a bookshelf. Maybe I should go find him and tell him that he can tell me in here right now. But would that make me seem too eager to find out? Maybe he'll come and find me here? I bet he knows I am in the library; I'm just about always in the library. But he's not coming…maybe I should go find him.

Ok I'm going right now.

Doesn't matter, he just came in. Took him a while.

"What took you so long?" I say voicing my thoughts.

"Sorry, Quidditch practice."

That boy and his Quidditch. A bit _too_ Quidditch obsessed if you ask me. If he could marry it I think he would.

"Whatever." I say trying to sound as annoyed as I can.

He is staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Isn't he supposed to say something?

"So, what was it you were going to tell me? This personal thing of yours?"

He stops staring and blinks. He looks a bit confused, but after a few seconds he understands. Honestly, I think there is something wrong with him.

"Oh yeah that."

"So?"

I really, really want to know and he keeps stalling.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Just spit it out."

I know I really should try to be a little more understanding, but I can't stand it!

He looks startled, but continues.

"Well I like this girl…"

"Yes…"

"But she…she hates my guts."

"You always seem to fall for the girls that you can't have, Potter."

"Unfortunately…"

"_Well_, what do you need my help for?"

"I uh…need your help…um…because…" He looks uncomfortable and I love it.

"IneedyourhelpbecauseIreallyreallylikethisgirlandIneedadviceonhowtogether."

What is this boy on? I did not understand a WORD that he just said.

"Huh? Can you say that a tad SLOWER please?"

"I need your help because I really like this girl and I need advice on how to get her."

Wait. Stop, rewind and pause. Did Potter just say that he needed RELATIONSHIP advice? The heartthrob of Hogwarts needs help on how to get a girl? What is the world coming to?

The only girl that had EVER turned Potter down was…me. But now this girl had turned Potter down too? Was he losing his charm?

"Losing your charm, Potter?" I smirk.

"Of course not Evans." He says indignantly, "I don't know WHY she turned me down. Every other girl in school wants me! Every other girl I've asked out has agreed to out with me. The only other girl that ever turned me down was-"

"Me. And you want to know why Potter? Because you are an arrogant, egoistic, conceited toe-rag!"

By then I knew I was red in the face. He just makes me SO angry. How can he be so…so…I don't know how to explain it, but there was something about everything that came out of his mouth that made me feel so angry.

I was about to turn away and walk out of the library when he pulled my arm back.

"See Lily, THIS is what I am talking about. I want her to like me, but she always reacts like you do when she sees me."

I glare at him, but the pleading look in his eyes make me soften a bit.

"Ok, I'll agree to help you. But I have one condition."

"I'll do it."

"I want you to listen and do EVERYTHING I say. So I have complete control over you."

"Why?"

"So you don't mess up your chance with her."

"Thanks Lily. You don't know how much this means to me. You're the best."

I think those were the smartest words that have ever come out of James Potter.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Um…yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Her name's Kasey. Kasey Young. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Ok. So what exactly did you do to make her hate you so?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"You don't know?"

"All I did was ask her out. Then she started yelling at me and saying that I was such a wanker and that she would never go out with me."

"And knowing you, Potter, you asked her out AGAIN."

"Of course. What else was I supposed to do?"

He is SO clueless. You'd think that after me he'd learn his lesson and change tactics right? Obviously not, if he asked her out again. I'm in for A LOT of work.

"You DON'T ask a girl out right after she's rejected you, Potter! Especially if she said you were a wanker! Do you have a brain?"

"You don't?"

"Of course you don't! That would just make her even more annoyed! _I_ should know."

"Oh…"

I sighed deeply. This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.

"Ok, how about I give you relationship coaching? You definitely need it."

"Relationship coaching?"

"I want to see how you would interact with this so called girl of your dreams."

"Uh…ok. So it's like a date?"

"NO! NOT A DATE! I'm going to COACH you. There is a BIG difference!"

By then Potter was curled up on the floor cowering.

Then I realised that I had been smacking him. Oops. Didn't mean to do that. I just have a really, really bad temper. I calmed myself down, and he finally had enough courage to stand up again.

"Ok…so it's RELATIONSHIP COACHING. I get it."

He still looks a bit scared.

"Good." I say firmly.

"We'll meet tomorrow. Ok?"

He nods.

"After classes. In the common room."

I turned and left. Until I realised halfway to the door that I had forgot my books. Idiot. So of course I had to turn back around and take them from Potter who was about to give them to me anyway. _Then_ I left, without looking back.

---

**A/N:** Another chapter from me. I actually expected to post it up earlier, but I've been so busy lately. And I just started school today, so I had to get all my school things ready and stuff. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and you review! Because I really appreciate all the feedback I get. Especially if it's constructive! This has NO letters in it. It is purely from Lily's POV. Thankyou to my beautiful reviewers from last chapter! Love you!


	7. James's POV: Passing Notes

**Disclaimer: **If I didn't own Harry Potter last chapter, do you think that I'd own it now?

---

**Project Pen Pal**

James's POV

I asked Lily.

I didn't have much choice. What else was I supposed to do? I like Kasey a lot. Just like how I liked Lily back in third year. But this time I'm wiser, at least I think so.

I like her so much that I even asked Lily. So that just proves the point, right? That I like her so much that I'm actually asking someone for help. I hate asking people for help. Especially if the person you are asking for help is Lily Evans, because that girl has a BAD temper.

She said she was going to give me some relationship coaching. NOT a date, she made it clear enough. But she would teach me how to act around Kasey. And make her NOT hate me. I hope it works. I really do. But I have my doubts.

I talked to Moony and Padfoot about this. After I told Lily though. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell them or not. But I decided to because they were bound to find out anyway. Especially if I was mysteriously disappearing every few days.

Padfoot thought it was a good idea. That Lily was bound to help me…unless she killed me first. Which didn't make me feel very confident. But Moony, he didn't think it was such a good idea. Because he thought that I would fall for Lily. Please. That was back in third year. And it wasn't even LOVE. That was lust. An infatuation. Nothing less and nothing more.

Right now I'm thinking about this. When I should actually be paying attention to what Professor Binns is talking about. Taking notes or something. But he is just so _boring_. I don't know how anyone can listen to him without falling asleep. The only people I know who can do that are Remus and Lily. Who are both taking notes. I'll just ask Remus for them later.

Actually I feel kind of tired. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a little bit…I can sleep for a-

Someone just passed me a note.

Who could have passed me a note? Sirius? No he's over there sleeping as usual. Drooling. Not attractive. I seriously don't see what the ladies see in him.

Remus? No, he's still taking notes.

So who could it be?

Only one way to find out. I open it.

_**Meet me outside after class. **_

_**-LE**_

It was Lily. But Lily never passes notes to people. I've never seen her pass notes anyway. Maybe she's just better at passing notes than I am. Probably more discrete than I am.

I'm looking at her now. She's still taking notes. That girl can write seriously fast. I should probably write back now shouldn't I?

**Never thought you'd be one to write notes in class Evans.**

**-JP**

I toss it over to her. A minute later I get something else back from her.

_**You're such an ass.**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Such beautiful words coming from such a beautiful lady.**

**-JP**

**---**

_**Shove it Potter.**_

_**-LE**_

**---**

**Grumpy a little today are we Lily?**

**-JP**

**---**

_**I am SO not a morning person. I need sleep.**_

_**-LE**_

**---**

**But you're working so diligently over there. And you don't look tired. Well, actually now you do a little. But before you didn't look that tired.**

**-JP**

**---**

_**A wonderful thing called coffee helped me make it through this lesson. Although it is wearing off now.**_

_**-LE**_

**---**

**Not even coffee can keep me awake enough to write notes in this class. So I just get them off Remus.**

**-JP**

**---**

_**You are so evil. Poor Remus.**_

_**-LE**_

**---**

**He never wants to. But he always caves in. After a bit of manipulation…**

**-JP**

**---**

_**Like I said: complete and utter evil. Both you and Black. What do YOU ever do for Remus?**_

_**-LE**_

---

**A lot more than you'll ever know Lily my dear.**

**-JP**

---

_**I'm intrigued. How DO you help him?**_

_**-LE**_

---

**If I told you, I'd have to kill you.**

**-JP**

---

_**I'm SO scared.**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Really?**

**-JP**

---

_**It's called sarcasm Potter. Anyway I could kick your ass any day if you ever tried to kill me. Or even tried to touch me.**_

_**-LE**_

---

**I don't doubt that at all.**

**-JP**

---

_**Anyway what was I going to tell you…oh yeah, I was going to tell you after class, but I might as well tell you now. I'll meet you tonight in the library at seven. How does that sound?**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Sure. Wait…I have Quidditch practice. Could we make it eight?**

**-JP**

---

_**Yeah, ok.**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Did I see your eyes roll when you read my last note?**

**-JP**

---

_**I just don't get what you see in Quidditch.**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Are you kidding? Quidditch is the greatest sport on earth. Muggles are so missing out.**

**-JP**

---

_**Sure…**_

_**-LE**_

--

**Seriously. I'll show you one day.**

**-JP**

---

_**How can you show me unless I'm up there too?**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Because you WILL be up there too. Duh.**

**-JP**

---

_**I can't. I hate heights.**_

_**-LE**_

---

**Well, we'll just have to help you overcome that fear then.**

**-JP**

---

"Class dismissed." Binns said just as I had passed the last note to Lily.

I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room. Waking Sirius up on my way out. By then there was a pool of drool on the table. Disgusting, I know.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was five. Three hours till I had to meet Lily in the library.

I sat in the dorm with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Eating all the food we could bring out of the kitchens.

"That Kiara girl is SO annoying," Sirius said spraying bits of food everywhere.

"Explain annoying," I said wiping the bits of food of my face.

"Well, she keeps writing to me."

"Isn't that the point of it being a _pen pal project_?" Remus pointed out.

"But she's always so happy."

"What's wrong with being happy?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. She just annoys me A LOT."

"Well, I think Elizabeth is nice," Remus said changing the subject.

"She seems nice enough. So does Kiara I reckon," I said truthfully.

"I think I'm going to burst," Peter said speaking for the first time, "I'm so full."

"I guess that means no dinner then," I said.

"Miss out on dinner? I think not!" Sirius said indignantly. That boy LOVES his food.

"I have to anyway. I'm going to meet Lily in the library at seven."

"For the fake date?" Sirius asked raising one eyebrow.

"It is NOT a date. It is relationship coaching. And you'd better not tell Lily that she and I are going on a date. That girl can seriously hit. Hard."

"What do you expect? She's LILY," Remus said, "And I still don't think this is a good idea. I'm telling you something is going to happen and then someone will get hurt. Nothing good can come out of this."

"Moony, you need to chill out. NOTHING is going to happen, and NOBODY is going to get hurt. Lily is just going to teach me how to act around Kasey and then I'm going to win her over with my charm. Easy. Simple. I don't see how anything bad could come out of that." I said. Sometimes Moony needs to lighten up. He's always so serious.

He still didn't look too convinced.

I looked at the time.

"Crap. Sirius we're going to be late for Quidditch practice. Hurry up."

We ran to Quidditch practice and just made it in time.

While playing, my mind wasn't on the game. No, I was thinking about the relationship coaching. What if something did go wrong like Remus said. What if someone got hurt? I shook the thoughts out of my head. Everything would be ok. Lily would just make me a more likable person, well to Kasey anyway. That's all.

Before I knew it Quidditch was over. Time to meet Lily.

I ran to the library as fast as I could. And found her sitting at a table banging her head on the table.

Yes, you read right. She was banging her head on the table.

You can't help but feel a bit scared when you see Lily Evans banging her head on the table.

I cleared my throat nervously.

She looked up, and it was the scariest thing I think I have ever seen.

Her mouth was a thin line. Kind of like McGonagall's when she gets mad. Her face was all red. But the angriest feature of all, were her eyes.

Normally green, now they were red. It looked like there were flames in them. She was _that_ mad.

"You're late." She said in a quiet voice. I wish she'd shouted. Lily is most scary when she's quiet.

"Only by…" I checked my watch. It was ten-thirty.

_Ten-thirty_.

Lily had waited TWO AND A HALF frickin' hours for me to come.

That must mean me she really likes me, right? But I thought it wise not to say that to her, especially when she's in the state that she is in now.

"Sorry?" I tried.

_Then_ she blew up.

Oops.

---

A/N: Hello beautiful people! Hope you enjoyed chapter eight. And I hope you are all grateful for my hard work…just kidding. Writing this was way better than doing my homework, which I actually should be doing right now…who wants to do homework anyway? Anyway thankyou to all my AWESOME, WONDERFUL, GORGEOUS reviewers. And if YOU want to be awesome, wonderful and gorgeous all you need to do is REVIEW! C'mon guys you know you want to…I want more than I got last chapter…please?


End file.
